Current vaccination strategies require T cell help to produce IgG class antibodies, consequently they fail in patients with T cell deficiencies (DiGeorge Syndrome, AIDS) or defects in co-stimulation between B and T cells (Hyper-IgM Syndrome from lack of CD40-CD40 ligand interaction). Antigen targeting is a method where an immunization material (antigen) is coupled to a monoclonal antibody that when injected both delivers the antigen and leads to a stimulatory signal to the antibody producing B cell. Published antigen targeting strategies directed at CD40 or DEC-205 on dendritic cells enhance IgG production but still require functional T cells for this effect. Thus, improved compositions and methods are needed.